Own Eurovision Song Contest 27
(TVP) |venue = , Poland |winner = "Dernière danse" |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 64 |return = |debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = Semi-final 1: "My słowianie" by Donatan & Cleo Semi-final 2: "Ksiezniczka" by Sylwia Grzeszczak Semi-final 3: "Insomnia" by Honorata Skarbek Final: "Human" by Christina Perri |openingl = |interval = Semi-final 1: "Move", "Little me" and "Wings" by Little Mix Semi-final 2: "I Am Who I Am" by Magdalena Tul Semi-final 3: Valentina Monetta, Inna, Miriam Cani & Alban Skënderaj, Ellie Goulding, Krista Siegfrids and Madeline Juno performing their OESC winning songs Final: "What Is Love?" and "Cannonball" by Lea Michele |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 27, often referred to as OESC #27, is the 27th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. The contest will take place in the city of Kraków, Poland, after Christina Perri won the previous contest hosted in Vaduz, Liechtenstein with the song "Human". The venue for the contest was announced on February 15, 2014, as Kraków Arena. Sixty-four countries have confirmed their participation in the contest. This marks the second time in the history of the contest when 64 countries compete. The 27th edition will see Faroe Islands returning in the competition. Austria and Egypt decided to withdraw. Own Eurovision Song Contest 27 will see, again like previous editions, thirty countries in the Grand Final, this is for the ninth time in the history of the contest. For the sixth time in a row, the host country won't vote in all semi-finals. Venue On February 15, 2014, Polish public broadcaster,TVP, announced that it had chosen the Kraków Arena to be the venue of the Own Eurovision Song Contest 27. Kraków Arena is an indoor arena located in Kraków, Poland that is under construction. It will have a seating capacity of 15,328 for sporting events and is expected to open in 2014. It will host the 2014 FIVB Volleyball Men's World Championship tournament. The Arena will be use for sports competitions, fair-type events, concerts, shows, circus shows, symposiums, congresses and conferences and exhibitions. Location }} Kraków is the second largest and one of the oldest cities in Poland. Situated on the Vistula River (Polish: Wisła) in the Lesser Poland region, the city dates back to the 7th century. Kraków has traditionally been one of the leading centres of Polish academic, cultural, and artistic life and is one of Poland's most important economic hubs. It was the capital of Poland from 1038 to 1569; the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth from 1569 to 1596; Free City of Kraków from 1815 to 1846; the Grand Duchy of Cracow from 1846 to 1918; and Kraków Voivodeship from the 14th century to 1999. It is now the capital of the Lesser Poland Voivodeship. The city has grown from a Stone Age settlement to Poland's second most important city. It began as a hamlet on Wawel Hill and was already being reported as a busy trading centre of Slavonic Europe in 965. With the establishment of new universities and cultural venues at the emergence of the Second Polish Republic in 1918 and throughout the 20th century, Kraków reaffirmed its role as a major national academic and artistic centre. The city has a population of approximately 760,000 whereas about 8 million people live within a 100 kilometres (62 miles) radius of its main square. After the invasion of Poland at the start of World War II, Kraków became the capital of Germany's General Government. Poles and Jews were classified as subhumans by the occupiers and were targeted for eventual extermination. The Jewish population of the city was moved into a walled zone known as the Kraków Ghetto, from which they were sent to German extermination camps such as the nearby Auschwitz and the concentration camps like Płaszów. In 1978, Karol Wojtyła, archbishop of Kraków, was elevated to the papacy as Pope John Paul II – the first Slavic pope ever, and the first non-Italian pope in 455 years. Also that year, UNESCO approved the first ever sites for its new World Heritage List, including the entire Old Town in inscribing Cracow's Historic Centre. Kraków is classified as a global city by GaWC, with the ranking of High sufficiency. Cited as one of Europe's most beautiful cities, its extensive cultural heritage across the epochs of Gothic, Renaissance and Baroque architecture includes the Wawel Cathedral and the Royal Castle on the banks of the Vistula river, the St. Mary's Basilica and the largest medieval market square in Europe, the Rynek Główny. Kraków is home to Jagellonian University, one of the oldest universities in the world and traditionally Poland's most reputable institution of higher learning. In the year 2000, Kraków was named European Capital of Culture. The city would also host the next World Youth Day in 2016. Kraków has been also approved as a UNESCO's City of Literature. On November 7, 2013 Kraków confirmed its bid for the 2022 Winter Olympics. This is the second time the Own Eurovision Song Contest will take place in Poland and the first time in Kraków. Semi-final and Grand Final allocation draw 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on February 17, 2014 at the Kraków Arena. The participating countries, excluding the Big 3, were split into eight pots, based on voting history and geographical location. From these pots, 20 countries were allocated to compete in the first semi-final, 21 were allocated to compete in the second semi-final and 20 were allocated to compete in the third semi-final. The pots are as follows: The big 3 will vote as follow: Poland in the first semi-final, Armenia in the second semi-final and The Netherlands in the third semi-final. 'Running Order' Participants 'Returning artists' Confirmed participants 'Semifinals' 'Semi-Final 1' *The nine countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * (host) will vote in this semi-final. *The nine qualifiers were announced on February 26, 2014. Notes : 1. The title is in Hindi (जय हो) and is used in the song. 'Semi-Final 2' *The nine countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * will vote in this semi-final. *The nine qualifiers were announced on February 27, 2014. Notes : 2. Antonia stated in an interview that Jameia means something beautiful. 'Semi-Final 3' *The nine countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * will vote in this semi-final. *The nine qualifiers were announced on February 28, 2014. Notes : 3. The title is in German and is used in the song. : 4. The title is in Spanish and is used in the song. 'Finalists' The thirty finalists are: * the Big 3 countries: , and the host country, . * the top nine countries from the first semi-final. * the top nine countries from the second semi-final. * the top nine countries from the third semi-final. Notes : 4. The song's lyrics are also written in a constructed language. Scoreboards 'Semi-Final 01' 'Semi-Final 02' 'Semi-Final 03' 'Grand Final' ' '12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. Voting Ceremony The order in which each country announced their votes was determined in a draw. Similar to the last editions an algorithm was used to generate as much suspense as possible. The spokespersons are shown alongside each country. A public voting was used. Sixty-five sets of votes were cast at the end of the Grand Final. 'Country Order' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Cities' # Damascus # Daugavpils # Sevilla # Skopje # Belgrade # Livadeia # San Marino # Sarajevo # Hamburg # Milano # Valletta # Holon # Minsk # Luxembourg # Sevastopol # Nuuk # Tbilisi # Reykjavík # Casablanca # Sofia # Algiers # Tashkent # Belfast # Tirana # Moscow # Vilnius # Der Abi Saeed # Lisbon # Tarshavn # Szeged # Chișinău # Vatican City # Karlovy Vary # Ljubljana # Pristina # Vanadzor # Nicosia # Helsinki # Brussels # Timișoara # Monte Carlo # Baku # Vaduz # Zagreb # Liverpool # Aperldoorn # Mariehamn # Istanbul 'Spokepersons' # Paula Abdul # Lauris Reiniks # # Tijana Dapcevic # Sasa Kovacevic # Eleni Vaitsou # # Pamela Ramljak # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Andreea Moldovan # Clara Morgane # # # # # # # See also *Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions